Individuals often seek answers to certain types of questions from their social network (i.e., via “word of mouth”). For example, an individual may ask one of their friends “Where should I take my wife on a date night?” “What movie should I rent?” or “Where should I go when I'm in New York?” Unfortunately, there is no efficient way to exchange this type of information using existing social applications or review sites, as the actionable answer—a specific product, place, experience, etc. is often lost in the full text of the response. It is also often challenging for individuals who are asked these types of questions to instantly recall the relevant items. For example, when asked, an individual may not be able to immediately recall the exact name of “a great book that they heard about,” “a favorite sushi place,” “where to stay in Sonoma,” “a favorite Riesling,” or “what to see in Vancouver.” A need exists for an improved system and method for storing, sharing, and recommending these types of items.